Mandy
by Bridget
Summary: Just why DID Amanda slip and fall in the rain?


"A Classier Act" by Bridget Frawley

Title: "Mandy"

Author: Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol.com][1])

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters

Timeline:Story takes place between the pilot and "There Goes The Neighborhood".

Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond were in Billy's office going over the latest budget figures from accounting. 

"I don't see how they can expect us to function when they cut our expense budget in half," Billy complained.

Francine's expression mirrored his frowning features. "At least they didn't touch cryptology." 

"They wouldn't have the nerve after the Mrs. Welsh fiasco," Billy muttered darkly. 

A sharp rap on the door interrupted them. Glancing up, they looked out the office window and saw Amanda King standing in the bullpen 

"Oh, no," Francine moaned, rolling her eyes. "What is SHE doing here?" 

"Francine, be nice," he warned, plastering a smile on his face and waving Amanda inside. 

"Hello, Mr. Melrose. Francine," Amanda greeted breathlessly. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought that while I was here I'd pick up those personnel forms you mentioned to me the other day."

"We would have mailed those to you, dear," Francine said condescendingly.

"Well, I know, but I keep reading about government spending and I thought I'd save you the postage," Amanda explained self-consciously.

Billy aimed a warning glance at his assistant. "That's very commendable, Mrs. King," Billy stated kindly as he began going through the files on his desk. "I think I still have them…" a look of success spread across his features as he pulled out what he was looking for. "Yes, here we are."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Amanda exclaimed eagerly, taking them from him. She glanced out the window and scanned the bullpen. "Um, sir? Where is Mr. Stetson?"

"That's on a need to know basis," Francine informed her in a frosty voice.

"He's on an assignment right now," Billy added. "I'm sure he'll be back in a few days. Can I give him a message for you?"

"Oh, no! No message," Amanda corrected quickly, trying not to sound too disappointed while she shoved the papers into her purse. 

"Well, if you'll excuse us we do have work to do," Francine concluded in a brisk voice

"Francine!" Billy hissed.

"You're the one who told me that you need to meet with Internal Affairs in about …" Francine reminded him, glancing at her watch…"20 minutes."

"I'm sorry, sir," Amanda apologized in a guilty voice. 

Billy shot Francine another irritated glare. "It's all right, Mrs. King."

"I'll just be on my way," Amanda continued in a rapid-fire voice. "I'll get these back to you as soon as I can." 

"That'll be just fine," Billy smiled.

"Feel free to drop them in the mail whenever you like," Francine added helpfully. "Yes, well, thank you again," Amanda said in a subdued voice, leaving the office. Once she got outside she saw that it had started raining. Good thing she'd listened to Dean's prediction about the weather. She opened her umbrella and started walking around the corner. 

Lee Stetson pulled up in a yellow cab, decked out in full livery gear. Looking around, he saw Amanda King walking down the block with her arms full of packages. He guiltily realized that he wasn't exactly the friendliest of people the last time they'd met. "Mandy!" He called out, leaning out the car window. 

Amanda turned around, startled, not watching which way she was going. Her foot slipped in a puddle and she fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap, packages and umbrella tumbling out of her arms.

Lee watched her try to struggle unsuccessfully to her feet and chuckled in amusement.

She saw the look on his face and smiled ruefully. 

"Here, let me help you," he offered, getting out of the cab and going to her side. "Are you all right?" He asked, helping her stand.

"I'm fine," she reassured him hastily, brushing herself off and grabbing the umbrella before it rolled off too far. "You just – startled me, that's all."

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, helping her gather up the fallen boxes.

"I brought Jamie to the dentist and figured that since I was here anyway I'd just pick up some papers from Mr. Melrose," she answered, unable to look him in the eye. She wondered, just what was it about this man that made her so flustered? 

"Well, Mandy, if you're sure you're all right I'll be on my way," he said. 

"Amanda," she corrected sharply. "Not Mandy. Amanda King."

"That's what I called you," he replied blankly. 

"No, you called me Mandy. My name's not Mandy."

"What's wrong with Mandy?"

"Nothing. It's a perfectly nice name, but it isn't MY name."

"Okay, okay!" He exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. "How about if I just call you 'Manda, huh?"

"Look," She sighed in exasperation. "I don't know why this is so hard to understand. My name isn't Mandy and it's not 'Manda. It's Amanda. Amanda King. How would you like it if I called you…Skippy?" 

Lee grimaced at the thought. "All right, all right!" He conceded with ill grace. "Amanda. Satisfied?!"

She nodded gratefully. "So…where are you going in that get-up?" He gave her a knowing look . at her and she continued quickly, "I know. You can't tell me."

"Can I help you to your car?" He ground out through gritted teeth, glancing around for her station wagon. 

"I'm – I'm okay," she explained nervously. 

"Are you sure?" He asked dubiously.

She nodded, trying to balance the packages and umbrella at the same time, still unable to look him in the eye.

"Okay, well…I'd better get going. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." 

"Maybe."

He got back into the cab and drove off quickly, glad that he'd never see her again. 

She looked after him for a few seconds in bemusement, then mentally shook herself. 'Oh, my gosh! Jamie's going to wonder where I am!' She glanced up at the darkening skies and hurried off to the dentist's office, hoping to get home before it started to pour.

   [1]: mailto:Scarecro9@aol.com



End file.
